drakensang_online_ptfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Glossário
Como acontece em quase todos os jogos, os jogadores usam alguns termos para simplificar ou facilitar a comunicação nos fórums, mensagens e chats. Contudo, nem todos os jogadores estão familiarizados com todos os termos, e o que inicialmente é usado para facilitar a comunicação, pode ter o efeito indesejado de dificultar a compreensão.. Abaixo segue uma lista dos termos mais usados e os seus significados: 1H - One Handed (Uma mão) - Arma de uma mão 1B 1 Bilião (1.000.000.000) 1K Mil (1.000) 1M 1 Milhão (1.000.000) 2H - Two Handed (Duas mãos) - Arma de duas mãos AFK - Away from Keyboard (Longe do teclado) - Quando um jogador está ligado, mas não está sobre controlo do seu personagem Aggro Alvo prioritário de um NPC AI - Artificial Intelligence (Inteligência artificial) - Algo que não é controlado pelo jogador Anão Mecânico de vapor Ander Andermant. O tipo de moeda mais valiosa do jogo e também a mais utilizada, adquirida principalmente com dinheiro real AoE - Area of Effect (Área de efeito) - Uma habilidade que atinge uma área ampla. AR - All Resist (Todas as Resistências) - Resistência a todos os elementos. Archer (Arqueiro) - Caçador Armor (Armadura) - Refere-se ao Valor de Armadura, principal atributo de defesa das personagens Arqueiro Caçador AS - Attack Speed Velocidade de ataque Águia Ave de Rapina Aura Uma habilidade que causa algum efeito passivo nos personagens que estiverem dentro de uma determinada área à volta da sua fonte (ex: Estandarte de Guerra) Azul Essência do Ataque Beta Fase de testes Boss (Chefe) - O monstro mais forte de um local. Geralmente é usado apenas para os Chefes Únicos (ex: Khalys, a cabeça-de-serpente) BP BigPoint - Empresa de jogos alemã que criou o Drakensang Online Buff Efeito positivo, permanente ou temporário. "Buffar" é um verbo inventado, e significa conceder um efeito positivo. Oposto de "Nerf". Bug Um erro ou defeito no jogo que não é pretendido. Alguns bugs são benéficos para os jogadores, enquanto outros são prejudiciais. Build (Construir) - O conjunto de equipamentos que o jogador utiliza (ex: jogadores podem fazer o seu personagem mais voltado para Valor de Armadura do que para Resistências). Cap Um limite máximo, o qual algo não se pode ultrapassar (ex: aumentos do Fanatismo) CC - Crowd Control (Controlo de População) - Um efeito negativo que limita o movimento e acções (ex: congelamento) CD - Cooldown (Arrefecimento) - Tempo de espera antes de poder usar uma habilidade de novo. Geralmente, quanto mais forte é a habilidade, maior é o tempo de espera Char - Character Personagem de jogo Combo Um conjunto de habilidades usadas em sequência Crit - Critical (Crítico) - Acerto Crítico Def - Defense Defesa DK - Dragonknight Nome da classe Guerreiro do Dragão, na versão inglesa DMG - Damage Dano DPS - Damage Per Second Dano por segundo Drop (Queda) - Algo deixado por um monstro após a sua morte. "Dropar" é um verbo inventado, e serve para dizer que um monstro deixou um item DSO Drakensang Online Dungeon (Masmorra) - Uma zona instanciada, geralmente de maior dificuldade, onde só se encontra um jogador e os membros do seu grupo, e onde existe uma quantidade pré-definida de inimigos. EHP - Effective Health Pool (Vida Effectiva) - Uma estimativa de quanto um jogador ou criatura tem de sofrer golpes até morrer. Por exemplo, se um jogador tiver 3000 Pontos de Vida e uma redução de danos de 50%, diz-se que a sua Vida Efectiva é de 4500 Pontos de Vida (3000 + 50%), uma vez que os danos recebidos serão reduzidos a metade ELO Sistema matemático de classificação dos jogadores, baseado no seu nível de habilidade. É o sistema usado no Drakensang Online EXP - Experience Pontos de Experiência F2P - Free to Play Um jogo que não requer pagamento para jogar (grátis) Farm "Farmar" é um verbo inventado, e significa percorrer um caminho para conseguir um objectivo (ex: "Farmar" Andermant: conseguir o maior numero de Andermant possível) Feed Morrer várias vezes num combate PvP, resultando em pontos para a equipa adversária. A esses jogadores chama-se "Feeders" Fireball - Fire Ball Bola de Fogo Gatling Canhão Automatizado Gold Moedas de Ouro. Também pode ser usado como um termo para distinguir as Moedas de cobre, prata e ouro, do Andermant HP - Health points / Hit Points Pontos de Vida Hit Golpe IA Inteligência Artificial. Algo que não é controlado pelo jogador Instakill - Instant Kill Quando um alvo com os Pontos Vitais máximos recebe dano letal num curto espaço de tempo, sem hipótese de reacção Item Tudo o que possa ser colocado no Inventário Kamikaze É geralmente usado para descrever um jogador ou monstro que se suicida para activar uma habilidade KS - Kill Steel (Roubo da morte) - Refere-se ao acto de um jogador dar o último golpe num inimigo que já tinha sido enfraquecido por outro jogador, ficando assim com todas as recompensas sem qualquer esforço. Actualmente existe um sistema anti-roubo de morte, e a prática passou a ser mais difícil. Lag Uma resposta lenta do servidor de jogo em consequência de uma má conexão de internet ou a um mau sistema de computador LvL - Level Nível Lvl UP - Level Up (Subir de nível) - Significa subir o nível da personagem. "Upar" é um verbo inventado. LoL - Laughing out Loud (Rir alto) - Uma expressão usada para representar um riso Loot (Despojo) - Termo semelhante a "Drop". Representa qualquer item deixado por um monstro após a morte, e inclui também os items conseguidos através da abertura de baús e ânforas festivas LR - Life Regen. (Regeneração de Pontos de Vida) - Refere-se à regeneração total de Pontos de Vida por segundo LS - Life Steel (Roubo de Vida) - Um efeito que causa dano no adversário, enquanto regenera os Pontos de Vida do utilizador Mage (Mago) - Mago do Círculo Mob (Bando) - Qualquer criatura hostíl que não seja um Chefe. MS - Movement Speed Velocidade de Movimentação Mini-Boss Termo usado para se referir aos Monstros com a marca vermelha (Campeões, Monstros Especiais, Monstros-Patrão e Únicos) Minion (Servo) - Uma criatura que protege ou apoia uma criatura mais forte ou personagem (ex: Guarda; criaturas invocadas pelo Pacto Selvagem) Nerf Efeito negativo, permanente ou temporário. "Nerfar" é um verbo inventado, e significa aplicar um efeito negativo. Oposto de "Buff". Newbie (Novato) - Jogador iniciante e com pouca experiência Noob Termo derivado de "Newbie". Usado para descrever um jogador novato ou inexperiente, mas geralmente de forma insultuosa. Caso o jogador a quem seja dirigida se sinta ofendido, poderá resultar em banimento temporário. Nova Termo usado para descrever as habilidades que causam um dano muito elevado numa vasta área (ex: Fluxo do Submundo) NPC - Non-Player Character Qualquer personagem que não é controlada pelo jogador. Apesar de poder ser usado para criaturas inimias, normalmente é usado para se referir apenas aos cidadãos e outras criaturas com as quais existe diálogo, enquanto o termo "Mob" fica reservado para as criaturas hostís Nuke Termo usado para definir uma habilidade que causa uma grande quantidade de dano inflingido de imediato (ex: Meteoro). Habilidades como Fúria do Dragão não são consideradas Nukes, pois o dano é causado por segundo. OF - Off-hand (Mão Secundária) - Slot onde são equipados os items de mão secundária (ex: escudo) OHK - One-Hit K.O Um ataque que sempre mata ao primeiro golpe OP - Over-powered Algo excessivamente forte, causando um desequilibrio no jogo. Oposto de "UP" P2P - Pay to Play Um jogo que requer uma pagamento para jogar, geralmente por mensalidade P2W - Pay to Win Um jogo que, apesar de ser grátis para jogar, disponibiliza grandes vantagens para os jogadores que investem o seu dinheiro no jogo, tornando-o muito mais fácil, enquanto os jogadores "free" têm dificuldades tremendas em consegui-lo, ou em competir com estes jogadores. Drakensang Online é muitas vezes referido como um jogo P2W, devido ao facto de a maioria dos items serem adquiridos com Andermant (moeda comprada com dinheiro real) Pack (Pacote) - Um item que contêm vários objectos Patch Um pacote de actualizações realizadas no jogo Pet Companheiro. Também costuma ser usado para definir o Guarda e as criaturas invocadas pelo Pacto Selvagem Ping Latência da conexão de internet com o servidor de jogo Pot - Potion Poções e Elixires Pro - Profetional (Profissional) - Um jogador muito experiente PvE - Player vs. Environment (Jogador contra ambiente) - Modo de jogo normal, onde o jogador luta contra os monstros do jogo. O mesmo que "PvM" PvM - Player vs. Monster (Jogador contra monstro) - Ver PvE PvP - Player vs. Player (Jogador contra jogador) - Modo de jogo onde os jogadores competem entre si Q - Quest Acompanhado por um número (ex: Q1; Q2), refere-se ás masmorras do Entre-mundos. RA - Resistance to All (Resistência a todos) - Resistência a todos os elementos. O mesmo que "AR". Ranger Nome da classe Caçador, nas versões inglesa e brasileira. Geralmente é o nome mais utilizado para a classe Red (Vermelho) - Essência da Destruição Roxa Essência da Guerra Run (Corrida) - Quando um jogador passa por uma zona rapidamente, sem se preocupar em matar os inimigos ou recolher os objectos. Rush Atingir um objectivo o mais rapidamente possível, ignorando a história do jogo. Set Um conjunto de equipamentos, geralmente com características semelhantes ou que se complementam uns aos outros. Tanto pode ser usado para referir um conjunto específico (ex: Brilho de Ammon), ou para referir um conjunto de equipamentos do mesmo nível e raridade (ex: Set de items lendários). Sigris Garras de Gelo de Sigrismarr Skill Habilidade Solo (Sózinho) - "Solar" é um verbo inventado, e significa jogar sem um grupo SW - Spellweaver Nome da classe Mago do Círculo, na versão inglesa Spell (Feitiço) - Habilidade. Termo geralmente reservado às habilidades do Mago do Círculo Stealth (Furtivo) - Uma habilidade que impossibilita ou dificulta a detecção de uma personagem. Tank (Tanque) - Um personagem que consegue suportar uma grande quantidade de dano. "Tankar" é um verbo inventado, e significa receber o maior número de dano, impedindo que os alvos virem a sua atenção para os personagens mais fracos Taunt (Ameaça) - Uma habilidade que obriga o(s) alvo(s) a atacar o utilizador Top Um jogador de topo, com grande experiência e bom equipamento Torre Geralmente usado para se referir às habilidades Canhão Mecânico, Canhão Automatizado e Canhão Táctico, dos Mecânicos de vapor. Também pode ser usado para se referir a objectos ou mecanismos de defesa que atacam inimigos próximos (ex: O Controlo Eterno) Trade (Comércio) - Sistema de troca e venda de items. Geralmente usado para descrever o comércio de items entre jogadores. Muito frequente em jogos de RPG, mas inexistente em Drakensang Online UP - Under-powered Algo excessivamente fraco, causando um desequilíbrio no jogo. Oposto de "OP" Warrior (Guerreiro) - Guerreiro do Dragão Wizard (Feiticeiro) - Mago do Círculo